prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Christina Scofield
Christina Rose Scofield (also known by the alias Christina Hampton) was a high executive within the the Company, before turning rogue and betraying General Jonathan Krantz by having one of her men secure Scylla. Biography Background She is Michael and Lincoln's mother. Michael took her maiden name because she told him his father was an abusive drunk, whereas Lincoln maintained Aldo's name surname. Michael also named a boat 'Christina Rose' in memory of his mother. Christina was believed to be deceased until Season 4 Episode 16 - The Sunshine State where it's revealed that she is not only alive, but in possession of Scylla. It is also revealed that she once worked for The Company. Season 4 Christina was working against the company in order to use Scylla for her own personal gain, which consisted of making money and profiting off of China and then starting a war. She also wanted to make the Indian embassy reveal the contents of Scylla for the conference which the Indian Embassy were supposed to attend. At one point in Season 4, she wanted to have Lincoln sniped in the back of the head for the safety of her plan. Lincoln barely escaped with his life. In episode 19 of Season 4 "S.O.B.", Christina drops a bombshell to Michael by telling him that Lincoln and him aren't brothers. Christina says that's why Michael has a much higher IQ than Lincoln and also why Lincoln's temper is much higher than Michael's. She says that Aldo Burrows adopted Lincoln after Lincoln's parents died. Christina never felt the same love for Lincoln as she did for Michael. (According to the writers of Prison Break, this has been confirmed as a false statement she made because she wanted to manipulate the brothers.) Christina was killed by Sara when she attempted to shoot Michael. Post-Death Prison Break: The Final Break She was later mentioned as Christina Hampton in Prison Break: The Final Break. Sara was brought to prison for her crime. Appearances Season 1 *English, Fitz or Percy Season 2 *Disconnect *Panama Season 3 *Call Waiting Season 4 *Five the Hard Way *The Sunshine State *The Mother Lode *Versus *S.O.B. *Cowboys and Indians *Rate of Exchange *Killing Your Number *Prison Break: The Final Break Expanded universe *Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game) **Chapter 1 Trivia *According to English, Fitz or Percy, she had liver cancer, though in the fourth season it is revealed that she had a hypothalamus tumor, like her son Michael. *Christina Hampton was mentioned by Naveen Banerjee in S.O.B.. Later in the Final Break, she was mentioned again as Christina Hampton by Todd Wheatley. *Christina is the opposite of Aldo Burrows; she attempted to kill both of her sons, while Aldo was trying to save them. Christina also didn't help them, but Aldo did help them to escape the authorities (Alexander Mahone). *Christina is one of the few parents in Prison Break who is a mastermind. The others are Gretchen Morgan, General Jonathan Krantz and Caroline Reynolds. Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased family members from main characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Faked deaths Category:Killed by Sara Tancredi Category:Masterminds Category:Characters Category:Company operatives Category:Mothers Category:Burrows Family Category:Season 4 antagonists